Don't change
by fluffsters118
Summary: inuyasha runs into his first love and a childhood friend but that girl is to kind for her own good. WHat will happen to inuyasha when she disappears and what if others fall in love with her?


I walk. I walk down. I walk down the rode.

I live. I will live. I will live until death.

I hate. I will hate. I will hate but never love.

People love. People will love. People will love but not me.

I walked down the street in a short kimono exposeing more skin than i liked. Men starred at me. Women shamed me. That was when i heard the screaming. Wolves came running down the mountain and into the village. Everyone screamed as i just kept on walking. I glarred at a wolf as i snapped at me. I look to see a little girl running towards me with may more of the blasted beasts chasing her. She hid behind me as they surrounded us. I unsheathed my sword as they stated to attack. I dodged and attack. i repeated many times as the girl stood near my leg. I could see a twister headed towards me. A wolf demon jumped out. He starred at me will ocean like eyes. I blink as i see the small shards shining in his legs. He sees me starring and i get caught in his eyes once again. By the time i catch my self i'm being attacked again. The girl screamed as I get cut the demon in the arm. It wasn't a deep cut but it was bleeding. My hair blew in the wind showing my pointed ears and the tear drop on my forehead. My eyes glowed purple as my hair changed color. The moon started to rise and i smirked as my demonic features appeared. I smirked as i hissed at the wolf. He also smirked but i felt the little girl leave my side in fear. She is afraid of me. The wind slows down as i knealed down to her level and held out my hand. The wolf grinned. " You should never turn your back on the enimy you halfbreed mutt." He stated as i picked up the trembling girl. " Idiot. You wrong. I'm not a halfbreed or mutt. I am Hinoko of the eastern ocean. I'm a purebreed Golden dog Pheonix. You the only mutt i see or smell besides the silverdog halfmutt down the rode. I'll ask once and that's it. You leave right now or i'll fight you in this form and take your jewel shards but as you can see i'm not in the mood to fight right now espeatially that this kids with me." I stated with a cold edge to my voice. "I'll leave the pretty human careing tweetybird alone for now but you better watch your back. The names Koga so you better remember it. I'll see you later tweetybird." He said as he ran off. As soon as he was out of sight i knealed down to the girl and looked at her. " Come. We'll get you better clothes." I stated as i stood up and walked to one of the wooden houses. This village was not totally distroyed and the villagers started to imerge from their homes. I stood in front of a store. An middle aged woman came out and looked at me. " We are very greatful that you helped us. Is there anything i can do for you miss..." I looked at the lady with no emotion. " My name does not concern you. Get this child proper clothing a food. I am also in need of a new kimono. I shall pay for them" I stated as he lady nodded. She feld the girl and dressed her frowing the whole time. She them pointed to a section of Kimonos for me to go through. They were all well made yet nothing was right for me. I sighed and Decided againced buying something that is unneeded. I stood up and started to walk away as the litle girl scrammbled to catch up. " Thank you very much for saving this village. " The lady said as i passed her. " I did not intend on saving it. They were just in my way. " I said as I felt somthing tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see the small girl smiling at me. " Can Hotaru come with pretty lady." She asked as the villagers eyes widened. ' the girl can talk ' they thought. " Do as you wish. " I said as i resumed in walking. She smiled and kept on walking. Without knowing it, Hotaru grabbed my hand and walked alongside me until we reached another village. I growled loudly startling Hotaru. That was when i heard yelling from behing me. I growled louder as a hanyo pointed a sword at me. " Hey you demom give us your jewel shard or i'll take it from you." I glarred daggers as him and saw him flinch a little. " Inuyasha SIT! You can't just yell at people attacking them as soon as i tell you they have a jewel shard. ( turns towards me.) HI. My names Kagome." SHe boldly stated streching out her hand. I starred at her and growled a responce. " This one's name doesn't concern pathetic shard hunters like yourself. Hotaru come. We shall cross the mountain." " Yes miss Hinoko." She replied as i stopped. I growled even louder causing everyone to look at me. " What Miss stick up her ass scared of a mountain?" Inuyasha asked as I glarred at him. " Your nose must suck if you can not smell the stench of even wolves." I replied as the so called Koga arrived once again. " What are you callin stench tweetybird? Ahh. I see you brought along the human child and now your hanging with a bunch of humans and halfbreed." He asked as my eyes lowed purple and i started to transform. My body was one of a dog while on my back were a pair of flaming wings. My fur was as black as night and claws were a dazzling silver. I snarled showing them my acid dripping teeth. Before i knew it something hit me full on. I was hit in the side and when i looked up a silver dog demon was snarling at me. I growled back as we started to fight. I heard the screaming of Hotaru and looked down to find her in the arms of Koga. She screamed and kicked at him to let go. I transformed back and growled at him as i snached the pour girl away from him. " I save her from danger and i get a growl as a thanks. Harsh " He murmmered as The silver dog demon transformed back into his humanoid form. " Hinoko" He stated as I smirked. Before i could say anything the annoying hanyo interupted. " Sesshomaru! What th hell are you doing here!" I Sighed as started to walk away with Hotaru following close behind. Koga saw me leaving and starte dto follow. My eye lid twiched as he followed me up the mountain. " HOw long do you intend on following me? " I asked with the calmess voice i could muster. He smirked and looked at me. " Until you stop and answer questions for my tweetybird." I snorted and kept on walking. " If your trying to make an aliance with me or friendship your 100 years to early." I hollored back as he stopped and starred at me. " What if that's not what i'm seeking?" He questioned as i stopped under a large tree. " Hotaru we make camp here. Stay at this stop until i return. Do i make myself clear." I asked in a nicer voice. She nodded happily as i walked into the tree looking for somekind of food for Hotaru. Before long i had caught 2 rabbits cut and skinned. I headed back to camp. I started to cook the meat for the girl as she giggled to her self about something. She was faceing the oppisite direction from Koga and I so i didn't know what she was playing with. " Hotaru what are you messing with" I asked as she grinned at me. I stiffeined when she showed me a lizard. I let out a breath when she let it go. " Tweetybird is afraid of a little lizard. HA!" Koga laughed as i threw a rock at his head hitting him dead on. He stopped laughing as i whistled loudly. foot steps could be heard coming our way as i sat back down. From the shadows a large black dog appeared and headed strait for me. " Akari. Good You shall take care of Hotaru when i am not here. You shall also watch the wolf boy." I told the horse as i caught aflame and shrunk to the size of a puppy. HE yipped and bounded towards Hotaru. I starred at them before standing and jumping into a tree. I also heard Koga stand up. " Well i would love to stay but i have a pack to take care of so i'll see you later." He said as he disappeared with a twister. I just sat there and watched the stars before Someone walked into my camp. I looked down to see the lord of the West. Sesshomaru. I looked down at him as his group stopped and sat down. I jumped down from my perch and landed infront of Sesshomaru himself. He grabbed me shoulder and pulled me into a tight imbrace. The little green thing gwaked at his masters sudden show of affection. I pushed Sesshomaru off and glarred daggers that could challange his own. He gave me a questioning look. " I do not need you here brother Sesshomaru. I do not need you to take care of me anymore. You left me 300 years ago and you expect me to greet you with open arms. You are not even my brother by blood yet i called you it. I treated you as family yet when yo ubecame lord i was left alone to suffer. I do not need your help. I have learned to keep emotions hidded and never show weakness. I will never give my trust just to anyone anymore. Not even you Sesshomaru. I am not the same little girl that you saved 300 years ago.

Flashback

Sesshomaru walked down the river trying to find a peaceful place away from him father and mother's argueing when a small demon girl came running out of the bushes being chased by other lesser demon. Sesshomaru saw this and saved the girl. " Are you alright girl. " He asked as the girl smiled. " Oh thank you. My names Hinoki. What's yours" SHe asked as Sesshomaru smiled down at her. " Sesshomaru. " He replied as the smile on Hinokos face grew. " COMe play with me Big brother Sesshomaru. " She holloered as she pulled on his sleeve. He smiled down on her as she lead him away.

end of Flashback

" Hinoko." Sesshomaru almost whimpered as I backed away from him. " I will not..." I was interupted when he pulled me into a warm embrass as tears started to fall down my cheeks. " GO away. I don't want to see you. I don't want to trust you. " I sobbed as i Hugged him back. He purred softly luring me into a deep sleep Like he used to.

I woke up feeling warm and secure i woke up and screamed at what i saw. I was sleeping with Sesshomaru. He woke up but due to his groogyness tightened his grip around her waist. Before I knew it KOga and 2 other wlf demons came running to her. Koga gwaked at her poistion with the fearsome lord of the west. KOga burst out laughing and that was all it took for Me to grow angry. I slaped sesshomaru in the face makeing an ecoing sound go through the whole forest. Sesshomaru woke up in a bad mood. He adored a red hand print on his left cheek and it stung. Akari stood up and streched. She tranformed into her large state and lifted Hotaru onto his back. I took flight but my foot was caught by Sesshomaru. He brought me back to the floor and hugged me once more placeing something into my hands. " If there ever comes a time when you need me put a drop of blood on this and i will know." He whispered into my ear as i flew off again. I looked down and smiled at him as Koga looked disapointed that i was leaveing. " I find out more about you even if it takes a hundred years." He yelled with a smirk. " You can try." I replied as i flew away.

I landed on th eother side of the mountains and looked around. Hotaru was talking to Akari and keeping herself ocupied as i started to walk away. " Stay here. " I ordered as they nodded. I walked in the forest quietly not to disturb anything when i smelt the hanyo. I grinned and Walked towards it. At last i found their camp and watched from the shadows. Before long i got bored and started to walked to walk away when i smelt water. I decided to have a bath. I stripped myself of my armor and clothe before i Completely slipped into the water. I was just about to get out when something attacked me. I screamed as loud as i could before i killed it. a Poision mist covered the whole area as i fell into darkness.

Inuyasha POV

I heard a scream and ran as fast as i could to the sourse. It was her. SHe laid uncontiouse in the hotspring with a dead poison Demon laying near her. I covered the girl with my shirt and picked up both her and her stuff. I jumped from tree to tree back to camp as Kagome was getting ready to Sit me. Kagome was about to do it when she saw the girl i was carrying. She gasped and took her from me. Sango knocked Miroku out as She helped dress the girl. I walked into the tent as soon as they were finished. I saw a drop of blood drip from the corner of her mouth and onto a small stone necklace she had on. it was in the shape of a crestent moon. I starred at it until i felt a familiare aura and jumped up as soon as i heard him step into the camp. Sesshomaru barged into the tent and went straite for The demoness. i tried to stop him but he didn't seem to want to fight me like usual. He wiped the blood off of the girl and craddled her in his lap. A gwaked at my horrifing demon brother showing affection to a femaile. WHo was this girl it hit him like a rock to the head. Hinoko. " Sesshomaru is she... The Hinoko from when i was still on my own as a pup?" I asked as he nodded. I smiled as Kagome walked in with her bow and arrow but i stopped her and told her to get out. " Kagome. She's fine. Hinoko is our friend. A childhood friend. Sesshomaru's sister you could even call it. Just stay out here ok. " I stated in my unusual calm and happy voice. She nodded slightly still very shocked. I wlked back in to find that Hinoko was waking.

Hinoko POV

I woke up to find 2 pair of eyes starring back at me. Then i saw that i was being craddled by Sesshomaru. I slapped him as hard as i could. " This Sesshomaru would apreatiate it if you would stop hitting him everytime you see him touching you." He said as I looked at Inuyasha. I gasped and slapped him also. " WHat the hell was that for!" He yelled as i glarred at him. " For stealing my first kiss." I stated as His group rushed into the tent starring at Inuyasha. " YOU DID WHAT?" they all asked at the same time. " It was when i was still growing up and before i found Edo and met Kikyo. I ... umm...well.. before i left the area by the palace... i kinda ... well... i wanted her to remember me and...i had a crush on her ... so i ...kinda kissed her on the lips... and left. At least you remembered me?" Inuyasha stutered scraching the back of his head. You could physically see Sesshomaru's eyes turn red in anger. " Calm down Big Brother Sesshomaru." I stated as he looked at me and calmed down nuzzleidng my neck. That's when i relized that i left Hotaru and Akari in the clearing. I whistled loudly and walkedoutside with the help of the blushing Inuyasha. Before i knew it Akari carried Hotaru towards me. " Miss Hinoko. " SHe said saddly as she hugged her. " Lord Sesshomaru. " Another little girl yelled as she and Jaken Ran up to him. " Rin Quiet down. Hinoko is injured. Jaken crease your yelling or i will do it for you. " Yes mylord. " They both said in a hushed voice. " Hotaru why don't you go introduce yourself to That little girl. She looks very friendly." I requested as she smiled and headed that way. " Kagome was it? Um here. I don't want it. I just didn't want it to fall in the wrong hands and i know that if your Inu-chan's friend you good." SHe stated as INuyasha blushed at his nick name. Kagome grew red in anger but acepted the jewel fragment. I grunted as another wave of pain hit my body. Then i yelped as i felt a pulse in my lower body. " Congrats. Hinoko. You turned into a women. That makes more sense. That must have been why the stupid demon attacked you. He must have senced you nearing demonic puburty. " Sesshomaru stated as i turned all red. " Is that really something you should say infrot of every..." I stopped and turned red. I balled my hand into a fist and punch a stupid munk in the face. Sango shook her head in disaproval as the Demon brothers Growled. Kagome Glarred at Me and i looked at her. I smiled and she turned away. My brows knitted together in confusion as i looked to Sango for an explaination. She shrugged as i looked to the disappearing highschooler.

That night I sat in a tree high above the group. Sesshomaru had already left and Inuyasha won't let me leave so i was stuck until morning. I sat up and looked down. Hotaru had made a friends today and was currently sleeping with one of them. I was about to jump down to cover them in a blanket when Inuyasha did so instead. He looked up to me and smiled a sweet smile. As soon as he covered them he jumped up to me and sat next to me. " DO you know what my reputation would come out as if someone saw me talking with a hanyo?" I teased. " WEll do you know what would become of my reputation if the group saw me acually being nice?" He teased back as i leaned on him. " Well i don't think it won't make a difference cause your reputation is only with a few people but mine is a lot of people espetailly now that i'm able to mate." I answered back as he grew quiet. " Do you still remember the promise i made to you when i left?" He asked as nodded. " It still stands. Remember that. If you really do have problems finding a mate i'll always be here. I still love you. I don't care if you don't love me back. I just want you to know that i will always be right here with open arms." He stated as he hugged me. A tear dripped down my face as i hugged him back. but i sat back up know ing what i have to do. " Good night Inuyasha. " I stated as he jumped down and Lept into a different tree. I could hear Kagome's silent cries as everyone else slept. I crept towards Akari and woke him. I wrote a letter to Kagome and left it by her pillow. ' good bye Inuyasha'. I lead my group into the night skies away from their group. I never ment to hurt anyone.

Kagome POV

I woke up the next morning before anyone else. I looked around to find that Hinoko'a group was gone. I started to panick but i found a note on my pillow.

_" dear Kagome. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to barge into your life like this and creat this hatred in your pure heart. I have left this morning to leave your group so everything will hopefully go back to normal. Inuyasha is a very stuborn dog, yes but he still has a heart. He may be tough on the out side but as you can see he's very frigial on the inside. Please care for him for i can not. I am truely sorry for all i have cause. I ope you will forgive me. PLease tell everyone i said good bye and yes Inuyasha will always be in my heart but i will stay out of your skin and go my own way. i hope we meet again when things are better. _

_Hinoko of the ocean"_

I had tears in my eyes. ' What have i done. I'm so selfish ' i screamed at myself as Everyone else started to wake. INstently Inuyasha woke up and relized the missing companion. Panic was written all over his face. He sniffed around and when he couldn't catch her sent he sat down and a tear fell down his face. " She left without saying goodbye. " Inuyasha murmmed as everyone starred at him in shoke. I stood up and walked towards INuyashs. " I'm so sorry Inuyasha. This is all my fault. I was being so selfish and She though that she should leave." I stated handing the letter to him. " It's ok Kagome. If she left on her own free will then it doesn't matter. As long as she's safe. Kagome i should be the one apoligising. I ran around your heart teasing it but in the end i didn't take it. I broke your haert so many times. I'm sorry. This is only the second time my hearts been broken and i feel horrible that this is how you feel everytime i leave you. I'm sorry." Inuyasha apoligised as i looked at him. I don't like this him. They truely love eack other and i seperated them. This INuyasha is not normal. I have to find Hinoko.


End file.
